<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunting by peanchie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852864">Hunting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanchie/pseuds/peanchie'>peanchie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere Sabo bullshit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Character Study, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Wow, Yandere Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanchie/pseuds/peanchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace couldn't help but notice Sabo's occasional slips in personality (or the fic in which Ace's blonde brother takes care of business in rather unsavory ways)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yandere Sabo bullshit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man I've never published a work on here before i??? How the fuck does this work how the fuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ace, as prideful and bullheaded as he often was, had gotten hurt again. The fracture in his calf could’ve been avoided had he just turned around and ran, but Sabo wasn’t one to judge. He’d already cuffed him on the head for being such a stubborn idiot, the only thing left to do was give the injury time to heal (but god knew how long Ace would actually stay still, lest anyone make his life a little easier).<br/>
<br/>
“This is your own fault, jackass.” He huffed, carefully dragging a dagger through a freshly skinned deer, courtesy of Luffy’s tiny rubber fists.<br/>
<br/>
“I know.”<br/>
<br/>
“You could’ve avoided the fight entirely. There was no reason to turn back.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then why do you do it? Sometimes it’s better to just turn the other cheek! You’re lucky you got out with just a fracture!” Ace’s eyes stayed fixed on the ground, bottom lip caught between his teeth.<br/>
<br/>
“He insulted you guys.” His voice was little more than a whisper, tone quivering.<br/>
<br/>
Sabo’s face immediately softened, eyes gentle and lips turned up in a little brotherly smile. He probably would’ve placed his hand on Ace’s shoulder for dramatic effect had they not been covered in fresh blood.<br/>
<br/>
“Luffy n’ I don’t mind, Ace. We just want you to stay safe. I want you to stay safe.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sabo-“The raven clenched his hands into fists.<br/>
<br/>
“Hear me out, okay? We don’t mind a little name-calling if it means nobody gets hurt.” Ace nodded with a sniffle. Sabo wiped his bloody hands on his baby blue shorts, staining them irreplaceably without a care and using his clean hand to pull his brother towards him. Being mindful of Ace’s leg he adjusted their positions so that he could wrap his arms around the other, offering his warmth and familiarity in the name of comfort (Ace would later vehemently deny leaning into the touch).<br/>
<br/>
His brother hid his quiet tears in the blonde’s shoulder, attempting to still his shaking shoulders. Sabo didn’t mind. He would gladly accept the tears and snot soaking his cravat if it meant Ace was okay. Quiet sniffling turned into heartbroken sobs which eventually died down as Ace’s breathing evened out, leaving him utterly spent both physically and emotionally.<br/>
<br/>
“Ace?” He whispered. No response. Sabo shook his head with a little smirk, his brother really could fall asleep anywhere.<br/>
<br/>
“Sabo?” A small voice called from the thickets, Luffy pushing his way through with a grimace. “Is Ace okay?”<br/>
<br/>
“Mhm.” Luffy’s responding smile was blinding in its intensity.<br/>
<br/>
“He got so hurt… I don't like seeing Ace hurt.”<br/>
<br/>
“Me neither, Lu’.” Ace laid strewn across his lap, cheek pressed delicately into his bloody dress coat. Cute. “We should let him rest for now.”<br/>
<br/>
Luffy nodded, moving quickly to bring the ladder of their shared tree house down. His hands scrabbled against the bark in an attempt to further sturdy it as Sabo made his way up, Ace tossed gently over his shoulder. The freckled boy slept like the dead regardless. Some quiet footsteps and one tucked in brother later Sabo sighed, tense shoulders falling ever so slightly and frown returning.<br/>
<br/>
“Luffy, watch Ace for a little. I’m gonna go hunting.”<br/>
<br/>
His littlest brother’s brows furrowed. “But we caught that deer earlier, you just finished skinning it.”<br/>
Sabo ignored him, already hurriedly descending the ladder. Ace was safe. Ace was safe and okay, Luffy would keep him comfortable. Ace was okay. He had some bandits to deal with.<br/>
<br/>
-----------------<br/>
<br/>
The Grey Terminal—situated just outside of the Goa Kingdom—was home to the filth of the world. The crooks, the scum, the kind of people the nobles in High Town would glare at as they would a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of their shoe all roamed freely; it was a marvel that Sabo hadn’t encountered the worst of the trash before he’d begun living with his brothers. It was no surprise that the particular group of bandits that had attacked them earlier that day had been caught celebrating. Celebrating taking “That damned freckled brat” down a peg. Sabo’s jaw tightened.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello, boys!” He trilled, arms crossed innocently at his front.<br/>
<br/>
Every man standing before him in their unwashed and unshaven glory turned around fast enough to give themselves whiplash, eyebrows practically touching their receding hairlines.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s one of those fuckin’ kids!” One of them shouted, intelligently. The man he’d come to recognize as the groups head honcho stepped forward, pushing through his lackeys with his head held high.<br/>
<br/>
“You come back for another ass whoopin’, boy?” He spat.<br/>
<br/>
Sabo stood ever straighter, head barely reaching the man’s stomach. “I’m just here for a good time.”<br/>
<br/>
“’A good time” he says.” Leader (he didn’t bother catching any of their names) growled, glaring down his nose at the former noble. “A snot-nosed punk like you shouldn’t be snoopin’ around these parts, y’hear? Who knows what vile things could happen to a lost kid.” His words were laced with venom and the way in which he leered at Sabo made a shiver crawl up his spine. “You’re far too scrawny for my tastes but any warm body will do.”<br/>
<br/>
“Go easy on im’, boss!”<br/>
<br/>
“Leave some for the rest of us, I wouldn’t mind taking a turn with him.”<br/>
<br/>
“He’s not too bad on the eyes!”<br/>
<br/>
Their jeers echoed around the terminal, dust and fog stirring with their frantic breaths. Disgusting. They were all so utterly disgusting.<br/>
<br/>
Leader cleared his throat, silencing his companions. “So how’s about it, kiddo? Wanna stay for a good time? Maybe bring one of your little friends along? That kid with the freckles is awfully pretty wouldn’tcha say—“<br/>
<br/>
Sabo’s fist was at the man’s throat before he could finish speaking, the fire in his eyes burning bright enough to set the air around them ablaze. His trusty pipe, always strapped to his back in case of emergency, was shoved into Leader’s throat with a thrust of his arm. The resulting “hhrk—“ torn from the bandit’s throat was like music to the child’s ears. He could just barely hear the other trash scrambling for him over the sound of his heart beating furiously against his ribcage. He was out for blood.<br/>
<br/>
Leader’s hands were desperately grasping for his pipe, the sound of his chipped and dirty nails scraping against the metal was almost as grating as the fact that he was still drawing breaths at all. Sabo fixed that. A little shove and twist and the man’s eyes rolled up—Leader was gone, the metal of his weapon poking through the other side of his head, covered in saliva, blood, viscera, and what looked to be part of his brain. Pulling back a tad and wiping what was left of the bandit’s face on the dirt, he turned to face his audience, a shy smile twisting his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s wrong? Didn’t you guys say you wanted to have some fun?”<br/>
<br/>
-------------------<br/>
<br/>
Ace came to slowly, eyes unfocused as he blearily blinked away the remnants of sleep and tears. Luffy was at his side, as usual, arms wrapped around him multiple times so as to make sure that he couldn’t make a move to get away.<br/>
<br/>
Not that he would, mind you.<br/>
<br/>
Movement in the corner of his eye made him turn his head to see Sabo pulling himself up the ladder, covered in blood.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Sabo!? What happened?”<br/>
<br/>
The blonde just looked up as if surprised to hear his voice, any voice, and gave him a playful grin.<br/>
<br/>
“Hunting.”</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>